<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I get to love you - Epilogue by LexaSofia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477248">I get to love you - Epilogue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaSofia/pseuds/LexaSofia'>LexaSofia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I get to Love you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Epilogue, F/F, Happy Ending, Love Wins, The ending, love is love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaSofia/pseuds/LexaSofia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I do't think I need notes, it's just the epilogue to wrap everything up before moving to the next adventure!<br/>More than two years ago I could barely write in English and yet I started putting drafts for this fic together coz the idea was really appealing to me, I wanted to challenge myself and keep Lexa's memory alive! Clexa's memory alive! Now two years later I think I wrote one fucking long but detailed and interesting fic, I hope you were able to see the scenes in your head as much as I pictured them in my mind! I think I ended the fic on quite a good note, but I had always in mind to write some of the scenes on this epilogue and I think that for those of you who stood by my side all this time and enjoyed this fic this epilogue will be the cherry on the top of the cake!<br/>I have to say I got emotional writing this, after so long to end this cycle leaves me with a bitter sweet taste, especially so close to the series finale too, it's like I'm finishing college or school and moving away from my friends, and yet I am incredibly proud of the work I did and I'm extremely thankful to my friend Jo for being a constant in it since the start! Thanks Jo! :)<br/>Let me know how you feel about this journey in the comments!<br/>Keep leaving comments and kudos please, it still warms my heart! :)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I get to Love you [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I get to love you - Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do't think I need notes, it's just the epilogue to wrap everything up before moving to the next adventure!<br/>More than two years ago I could barely write in English and yet I started putting drafts for this fic together coz the idea was really appealing to me, I wanted to challenge myself and keep Lexa's memory alive! Clexa's memory alive! Now two years later I think I wrote one fucking long but detailed and interesting fic, I hope you were able to see the scenes in your head as much as I pictured them in my mind! I think I ended the fic on quite a good note, but I had always in mind to write some of the scenes on this epilogue and I think that for those of you who stood by my side all this time and enjoyed this fic this epilogue will be the cherry on the top of the cake!<br/>I have to say I got emotional writing this, after so long to end this cycle leaves me with a bitter sweet taste, especially so close to the series finale too, it's like I'm finishing college or school and moving away from my friends, and yet I am incredibly proud of the work I did and I'm extremely thankful to my friend Jo for being a constant in it since the start! Thanks Jo! :)<br/>Let me know how you feel about this journey in the comments!<br/>Keep leaving comments and kudos please, it still warms my heart! :)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Babe? Where are you taking me?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke asks from the passenger’s seat and Lexa smiles even though the blindfold Clarke is wearing prevents her from seeing it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I told you it's a surprise babe. Relax; I think you're going to like it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You think?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke asks with a smile of her own, her fingers are itching to take the blindfold off but she knows that the second she does Lexa is going to stop the car regardless of where they might be, she tried once and failed.</p><p> </p><p>After driving for a few more minutes and after a few more turns, Lexa pulls her car to a stop and kills the engine. She quickly climbs out of the vehicle and opens the door for Clarke who blindly reaches for Lexa’s hands and allows Lexa to guide her, they pass through a gate and climb a few steps until Clarke hears a door being opened and feels Lexa's body colliding softly with her back. Soft hands land on the blonde's hips and a wave of heat courses through Clarke's body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You're ready?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The detective asks and Clarke nods. It has been half a year since Nia’s case, the IA didn’t even tried to pick a fight with the Kru after that and after concluding that and it was Lexa who had shot Cage Wallace they closed the case too, Dante Wallace was more than ready to let it rest too. Roan’s recovery was miraculous but long and Lexa's surgery was equally long to recover from, but now the detective is back to full strength and back to work. Clarke feels soft fingers lifting the blindfold and once she can open her eyes she blinks and looks around. The blonde gasps as she takes in the large entrance with the dining room to her right and the kitchen connected to it. She turns around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You didn't!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I sure did.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa replies easily as she holds Clarke in her arms and the blonde looks at her with eyes filled with love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You're buying this house?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke asks perplexed and Lexa smiles. It was only a couple of months ago that when everything was slowly but surely moving in the right direction and Lexa took Clarke to her family's cabin. Lexa told Clarke about the best offer she got for Gustus’s house, they had previously discussed it, and Clarke had offered her opinion much like Bellamy had done months before and Lexa with Rost’s and Emori’s help had started the process of selling the house to a nice family with a young kid.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the whole weekend enjoying the woods, the fireplace, making love on the couch, and Lexa's room. But they also spent a considerable amount of time looking for nice houses that would fit in the price range that Lexa would have from the selling of Gustus’s one. Clarke and Lexa had liked quite a few, but Clarke had fallen in love with one in particular. It was an old building, recently renovated, the blonde had looked at the pictures and thought that she could see herself in the house, building a life and family with Lexa, she would have a painting room, they would share Christmas with their friends in the large living room and it would be their home. Although Clarke does not doubt that she loves Lexa there's also a subject that never came up, building a family and how many members that family will have, unknowingly to the fact that she was daydreaming out loud Clarke didn't notice that Lexa texted Emori and asked her to put an offer in for the house with Rost’s help.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa nods at the blonde's question and traces a finger over Clarke's necklace, the same one with the infinity symbol that Lexa had offered her months ago at the Christmas dinner. The blonde looks around once more as the memories of her daydreaming come back to her mind and Lexa takes a deep breath and takes a step back holding one of Clarke's hands in her own as the other goes to the pocket of her leather jacket. Clarke watches completely surprised when Lexa gets down on one knee and pulls a red velvet box from her pocket and opens it slightly with trembling hands to show a ring with a simple diamond in it. Clarke places her hands over her mouth to cover her surprise and Lexa clears her throat shyly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You said that you could see yourself living here, you could picture where your painting room would be, kids’ toys on the floor, and a swing on the back garden. So, I placed an offer on the house, because the truth is that I love you, Clarke Abigail Griffin, with all my heart, like I never thought I would. I want my life to be your life; I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people. This will be our home, our harbor, and our sacred space; it is as yours as my heart should you take it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There's a beat in silence and both Lexa and Clarke are crying as their emotions run wild, and Lexa takes hold of Clarke's left hand and takes the ring out of the box.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa asks tenderly and softly and there's a shadow of fear in her eyes that Clarke quickly wants to cast away so she nods pulling Lexa up and letting the detective slide the ring on her finger as it fits perfectly, she had chosen it carefully with Raven’s and Luna’s help.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, thousand times yes.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says between happy tears cradling Lexa's face in her hands and pulling her closer for a messy kiss that tastes like salt, love, and happiness. Lexa pulls Clarke from the floor spinning them around much like she did when Clarke asked her to be her girlfriend. They giggle and laugh and cry in happiness and when Lexa stops and Clarke's toes land on the floor she kisses Lexa one more time pulling back slightly to look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you Alexandria Elizabeth Woods. I promise to always be patient with you, to be your equal and your partner in every moment of our lives.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says and Lexa smirks slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you about to propose to me too? Or are we already exchanging vows?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up dumbass.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says slapping Lexa slightly on the shoulder but the brunette just nuzzles her nose into Clarke's neck kissing it briefly before pulling back slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know, I planned to propose later today, I booked us a table at the Sky Box, the place…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of our first date.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says with a nod and a gentle smile and Lexa sighs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Seemed poetic and a nice way to go, but when I saw the look on your face when you realized where you were I just couldn't help myself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is this the reason why you have been on edge all week?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke asks connecting the dots, Lexa has been antsy for a few days now, and although the blonde thought at first that it was because of the Sergeant’s exam that Lexa was about to take earlier on the day she can't help but wonder. Lexa ducks her head slightly with a soft blush painting her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Raven is a genius you know? She told me over and over again that you would say yes, she said that you wouldn't pass on the opportunity of being with the new hotshot Sergeant of the 13th Station and it turns out she was right!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says still looking down and Clarke gasps as she pulls the brunette’s chin higher to lock their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You made it? You already know your score?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's not official yet but I got a call while I was waiting for you from the Chief and she told me I'm going to be made Sergeant next week.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god, Lexa, that's amazing babe! I’m so proud of you!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says as she pulls Lexa for another kiss, this time a gentle one, a dance of lips that seemed to be molded for each other. Lexa stops herself before she takes Clarke on the entrance of their new home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on; let's go and see where your painting room will be.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The sky is slowly turning dark blue but the oranges and yellows from the leaves are still visible outside. The fresh scent of wet grass and trees lingers in the air at the same time the pine scent of burning wood permeates the room. The crackling fire only makes the living room of the cabin cozier and Luna pulls Raven closer to her as they snuggle on the couch. Luna has taken Raven to the Woods’ cabin; she wanted to spend a few days away from the city and had asked Lexa and Lianna for permission to use the cabin. Both women easily agreed as it seems the cabin is now a refuge for all of Clarke’s and Lexa's friends. And Lianna even managed to convince Indra to spend a few days there with Gaia who in turn had taken Anya there a few weeks later.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, everyone seems to be happy and putting their lives together, Roan is cleared to work and back to the station dividing his time between work and teaching self-defense classes to kids, Miller and Jackson are about to move in together, Emori and Murphy are looking for an apartment as Echo waits to move in with Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia are already moving in together. Aden is the newest detective on the Kru, Bellamy will follow him as soon as he takes his detective exam and Anya and Echo are thinking of coming back to the 13th station too because after all, they make a hell of a team. Anya is also completely smitten with Gaia and Monty and Harper have been living together for longer than anyone else and they had a small simple wedding, Harper is already expecting a child.</p><p> </p><p>As she snuggles up to her girlfriend Raven thinks proudly at the fact that after months of watching Monroe and Fox dance around each other she finally had a chance to make them admit their feelings during a truth or dare game at Redemption’s Bar two months ago and everyone seems to be settling in, either in their careers or romantic lives.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you think she has popped the question yet?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven asks thinking about Lexa and Clarke and Luna hums thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I think that if she hasn't chickened out of it yet she is probably proposing tonight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, have some faith in your best friend, I put my money on hotshot having already got down on one knee; she has been carrying that damn ring for four days now.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They both chuckle as Luna nods and picks up the TV remote control.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Okay, shall we start this new ep of Wynonna Earp?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, I need to see daddy Nicole in action once more after this long wait it feels like I’ve been standing here for two years.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I need to take notes to send them over to CW, either Queller learns something and makes Supercorp cannon, or we have Emily Andras come in to take her place, we already know she's a softie for Katie and will put Kara's and Lena's chemistry to good use.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luna says and Raven shakes her head with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You just can't let that one go can you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? You ship Clexa and I ship Supercorp. I see nothing wrong with it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luna says and Raven moves from her leaning position on her girlfriend's shoulder and pecks her on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know, sometimes I wonder why I love you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe it's because I proposed to you with a bottle of Tequila?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luna asks and they both start laughing at the fond memory of Luna’s marriage proposal. It was three months ago, and Luna was still shaken by Roan’s life and death situation, she wanted to make sure Raven would be covered if something was to happen to the curly-haired detective; that in the worst-case scenario Raven would have a home and a right to everything that was Luna’s.</p><p> </p><p>Luna’s pragmatic thoughts led to a funny proposal but not completely unplanned. Luna prepared a romantic dinner for Raven, much like the one they shared in Raven’s last night in Luna’s apartment after recovering there from the fire during Cage’s case. Luna had set candles and soft music and had invited Raven to dance. When the Latina’s leg was starting to feel a bit heavy, Luna had held Raven and helped her sitting on the chair and had said she had the perfect medicine. Raven had found it odd that it wasn't a massage as usual; instead, Luna went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Tequila in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Raven was frowning when Luna placed one knee down at the floor and handed Raven the bottle, carefully holding it in both hands diagonally to let a ring dangle from the top of the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you remember what you asked me when I got in the ambulance with you after the fire?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The detective had asked and Raven’s eyes were smiling as her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“For a bottle of tequila!”</p><p>“Yeah, it took me some time but I reckon that this one is worth it. Do you want it?”</p><p> </p><p>The detective had said with a playful smile on her lips as Raven rolled her eyes, snatching the ring out of the bottle and looking at Luna laughing and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Damn Rivers, if you're proposing to me you have to ask the question!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven said with tears in her eyes and Luna had shrugged with a smile of her own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Aren't you a genius Reyes? I already did, haven't you figured it out?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For what is worth Raven was the one proposing to move in with Luna, and the detective thought it was fitting if she was the one asking the big question, however, Raven’s witty personality must have been rubbing off on the calm detective for it to be so out of the blue and outright almost silly. It's all in the small details though, and truth be told the fact that Luna recreated their dinner from months ago and still held the memories of when they first started to become close was more romantic for Raven than a dinner in a fancy restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fine, since I'm the only genius here I think I have to spell it out for you, yes, I think this bottle is worth it. Now put the damn ring on my finger and kiss me already.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And with that their marriage proposal was quite a story between their friends and Luna and Raven find themselves in the Woods’ cabin laughing all over again at their completely silly but perfect engagement dinner.</p><p> </p><p>**One year later**</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lex?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, babe?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's 3 am, and Lexa and Clarke were peacefully asleep in their large bedroom in their perfect house, they had moved in even before the simple ceremony of their marriage that was also Luna’s and Raven’s marriage ceremony. Lexa at least was sleeping until Clarke had started shaking and coaxing her gently to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lex, please wake up.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says once more and the urgency in her voice is enough to make Lexa open her eyes and turn around in the bed looking with concern at Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What's wrong, babe? Is it the little bean?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa asks placing one hand on Clarke's baby bump, it has been a long hard process, but finally, after a few tries and a long period of searching for the right donor Clarke's pregnancy test was positive. She's past twenty-two weeks of her pregnancy and she hasn't been intimate with Lexa in a long time. Blame it on the hormones, but at first, when Lexa was willing, Clarke was not, and then when Clarke wanted it Lexa was too afraid to do it. They have been tip-toeing around this subject for weeks now and Clarke has had enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The little bean is fine Lexa; I'm the one who needs you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says and Lexa is sitting up in the bed turning the lamp on in a hurry looking around for her clothes with frantic eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What do you want? That vanilla ice-cream with nuts you're always craving? I think we still have some left in the freezer.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says and she's about to move from the bed when Clarke stops her and pulls her down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I need you, I…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke starts and blushes as Lexa places a lock of stray hair behind the blonde's ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I'm horny; you haven't touched me in weeks, Lex. I… I want you…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you're sure it's not bad for the baby?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You heard the doctor Lex, it's fine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says with some exasperation and Lexa blushes as she places a kiss on Clarke's baby bump.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cover your ears little bean, momma has some work to do.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says and Clarke bursts out in laughter as she shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I swear to god Lexa, are you trying to turn me off? If I wasn't so horny I would kick you in the face.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No you wouldn't, and risk bruising these lips? They're about to do wonders for you!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says smugly and before she has the chance to say something else to ruin Clarke's mood, the blonde is pulling her down for a kiss. It starts gently at first but soon Clarke's tongue is running over Lexa's bottom lip and the brunette moans. Lexa lays carefully by Clarke's side, not wanting to put pressure on the woman's belly and starts to trail her hands over her wife's body. A strong hand grips the blonde's hip, as Lexa's mouth travels south to the blonde's large breasts, now even slightly rounder and bigger than before.</p><p> </p><p>Although Clarke is all for foreplay, she's horny as hell, and she's already pretty much aroused after the dream she was having. She grabs Lexa's hand and pushes it down to her panties.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, you're so wet. How can you can already be like this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I told you I am horny and I was having a very good dream with you that I would very much appreciate it if you make it a reality!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa doesn't need any more encouragement; she moves in the bed pulling Clarke's panties off and settling between Clarke's thighs. The first lick is enough to have Clarke panting and begging, and Lexa wonders why she had gone for so long without the blonde like this.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa's mouth is hot and skillful on Clarke's center, she sucks the blonde's clit and kisses her with want, and Clarke holds Lexa there even though she can assume by Lexa's muffled noises that she won't go anywhere. Lexa's fingers trail over Clarke's thighs as short fingernails scratch pale skin. It would be embarrassing how close to the edge Clarke already is, but she's only human and after weeks of wanting and craving Lexa's touch without getting it she can only last so long, the hormones don’t help either.</p><p> </p><p>As Lexa applies pressure to the blonde's clit, sucking it and rolling her tongue over it in circles she can tell by Clarke's labored breath she won't last long. The Sergeant works Clarke out with intensity, her lips kiss the blonde's labia, and Lexa's hands leave goosebumps in her wake. She teases Clarke's entrance with her velvet tongue and pushes it inside the blonde and Clarke's eyes roll to the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She says and Lexa repeats the actions until she feels Clarke’s inner walls clench around her tongue. The detective pushes her tongue as far as she can before slipping it out to suck hard on Clarke's clit. The blonde curls her toes, as she tightens her hold on Lexa's head with her thighs, before arching her back crying Lexa's name in pleasure and slumping on the mattress releasing the Sergeant’s head.</p><p> </p><p>In awe and in love for her wife, Lexa licks her clean but doesn't move from her position between Clarke's legs. Instead, she starts kissing the blonde's inner thighs, leaving small love bites, as one of her hands move to the blonde's sex, and Lexa moves her fingers across the blonde's labia. Then her mouth is again on the blonde's clit. Clarke gasps as a new fresh wave of arousal spills out coating Lexa's fingers and the Sergeant pushes two fingers inside her wife easily.</p><p> </p><p>The lamp provides light and from the outside of the house not a sound is heard, the night is eerie and Clarke moans as her wife finally gives her the pleasure she was craving. Lexa's fingers dance in and out of Clarke never really leaving her entirely. Clarke gasps and moans Lexa's name as the brunette curls her fingers inside the blonde just in the right place and soon after with a deep thrust and a hard suck of the blonde's clit Clarke is coming again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke curses as Lexa tips her over the edge and is right there to catch her. The Sergeant moves up in the bed, carefully laying down at the blonde's side and pulling her in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says softly once the kiss ends and Clarke looks at green eyes, a vibrant forest sparkling in Lexa's gaze and Clarke smiles sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I would hope so after all you’re stuck with me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke replies and Lexa shakes her head slightly as she moves her lips to kiss Clarke’s baby bump once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You can uncover your ears now little bean, mommy's is all decent now.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says rubbing her hand over Clarke's belly and the blonde shakes her head fondly with a roll of her eyes for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You're so lucky I love you, your dork.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>**A couple of months later**</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on asshole, you have a five-star cell waiting for you just at the end of this corridor.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says as she and Anya drag the suspect through the station’s corridor. An officer in blue greets them with a smile and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thanks for the help with this one Sergeant. He has been playing with us for a couple of weeks now.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man says, pushing the man inside of the cell and closing the door as the suspect groans in pain but remains quiet, not wanting to piss off the two women who arrested him any further.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He is a fast son of a bitch, I'll give you that, but he is going to be out business for a while.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says with a smirk and starts walking towards the desk entrance, she still has a few reports to finish but she wants to check with Sergeant Plat that everything is in order. As soon as Lexa and Anya approach the front desk Plat motions for them to come closer with a frantic movement of her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What's wrong, Sergeant?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anya asks, taking in the woman's urgent expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Raven got a call from the hospital, it seems that they were trying to get a hold of you Sergeant, but they couldn't. It's Clarke!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dread washes over Lexa as she does the quick math, Clarke's pregnancy isn't over yet, and it’s at least two to three weeks sooner than expected. This… This can't be right…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on kiddo I'll drive you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anya says as she notices Lexa's tension growing, the fear of what might be happening with her wife and their baby visible in her clenched jaw.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It's too soon Anya!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lexa says rooted to her spot as Anya looks at her and placing one hand on the Sergeant’s shoulder squeezing it slightly for reassurance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey… hey Lexa. Relax alright? Pretty soon you'll have a toddler running around and making you anxious about all the things they can break, this kid will soon be ready to destroy all those pretty paintings in your house.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anya says and Lexa chuckles at the image shaking her head and locking her gaze with Anya’s hazel one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? I’m just saying, knowing you and blondie as I do, that kid will give you white streaks in your hair at an early age.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At Anya’s words Lexa can’t help but snort as her heartbeat returns to normal in her chest, she’s still nervous and worried but Anya’s jokes are easing some of the tension as they walk towards Anya’s car in the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, I can't do this. Mom, I can't.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says the sweat making her hair stick to her forehead, she's exhausted, and her body feels like she has run a marathon, scratch that, it feels like she has been hit by a truck and all Clarke wants is to close her eyes and rest for a moment, or punch Lexa, but that’s not plausible considering that she isn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on honey, you're doing amazing. Just one more push.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Abby says squeezing Clarke's hand as Raven walks around her and places the camera right in Clarke's face much to the blonde’s annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Where the hell is Lexa? Why did I even agree to this? Why did Lexa do this to me?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says shoving her free hand over Raven’s camera, well it's not Raven’s, it's Octavia’s camera, but as it turns out the fearless and pragmatic younger Blake didn't have the stomach to assist at the birth and since Lexa was nowhere to be seen, Raven, to everyone's surprise, arrived as fast as a bullet at the hospital and stepped in. The Latina had always said that birth wasn't something she would like to see but now she seems perfectly fine recording all of Clarke's curses for posterity, especially the ones where Clarke acts as if Lexa herself had been the one getting Clarke pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh come on Clarke, it's not like it's hotshot’s fault that you're here now… Unless… Wow… Did you guys get a magic strap-on or something?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Raven please, I'm about to give birth, and my mom is right here.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At Clarke's and Raven’s exchange even the doctor and the nurse chuckle slightly as the doctor looks at Abby with a nod. If anything Raven’s words had seemed to placate the blonde's mood and Clarke looks at her mother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you ready sweetheart? You have to push again.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Clarke nods as Raven takes a few steps back and keeps recording Clarke’s expressions and the people around her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Aaaaah!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke screams with the exertion and Abby glances over, it won't be much longer now; Clarke has been in labor for a while now and every time her body urges her to push is one more step to get closer to having her baby in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mom, I can't, I want to have a C-section. I need Lexa.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blonde says mildly frustrated and annoyed and Raven looks at her with a sigh as a knock is heard on the door and Raven looks as the nurse opens it to reveal a very panicked disheveled Lexa wearing a soft green suit and a mask. Her eyes land on Clarke and Raven smirks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Speak of the devil. Come here hotshot, you can take it from here.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven says as Lexa enters the room and holds the camera with trembling hands; she looks at the mess between Clarke's thighs and pales as she stumbles backward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What? No… no… no…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Sergeant says and Raven looks at her perplexed snatching the camera out of her hands before Lexa drops it on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“For fucks sake hotshot, it's your baby and you can't even look at it? It’s just a little mess, you have been seen people getting shot and survived!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Latina all but exclaims as Abby looks perplexed at the two of them and Lexa shakes her head with her eyes closed, Raven turns around, the room is getting packed but the doctor nods as the nurse tells Lexa to stand beside Clarke and Raven groans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fine, I'll stay.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Latina says as Lexa moves to Clarke's side brushing her hair off her forehead leaning in to give Clarke a kiss but the blonde just groans and moves her face so Lexa's lips land on her cheek instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I'm going to kill you for this Lexa!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa chuckles slightly and the blonde all but glares at her but allows Lexa to take her hand in her own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What? Come, babe, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but I'm here now.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says soothingly and Clarke sighs as her mother tells her to push again.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the baby is born everyone sighs in relief and the doctor lets Abby cut the umbilical cord. After checking the baby over, the sound of a sharp cry echoes in the room and then the doctor is placing a red-faced baby in Clarke's arms as Raven records everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Congratulations moms, you have a healthy baby boy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The doctor says and Clarke looks up at Lexa with tears in her eyes as Raven comes closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Such a cute little thing!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven coos at the baby and Lexa raises one eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wow, Luna turned you into a softie, aren’t you «Raven all babies are the same and not particularly cute when they have just been born Reyes»?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Sergeant asks teasingly and Raven shrugs with tears in her own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can't help but feel that my best friend's kid is cute, I mean it's your kid too hotshot, a Clexa kid doesn't need more than that to be cute.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven says wiping her tears and Abby chuckles. Clarke might have been the one who carried the baby, but Lexa was the one offering one of her eggs, it was a long process but both women wanted to have a physical relationship with the baby and Abby took the time to explain the process to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Can you stop recording now Raven, this is not the Kardashians!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh, oh, jeez Clarke is this still the effects of the pregnancy? Coz I’m over this hormonal Clarke shit you have been pulling on us for months.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven says teasingly and sniffling slightly but pointing the camera to Clarke just the same and the blonde all but mumbles a curse at her as Abby chastises her for it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You did it, babe. I'm so proud of you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says as she leans in to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips and Clarke sighs tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What is the name of this strong baby boy?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The nurse asks with the chart in her hands. Lexa looks at Clarke, they didn't want to know the baby's gender until this moment but they have discussed it briefly, suggesting names in case it was a girl or a boy. Clarke looks expectantly at her wife, Gustus or Augustus was more often than not a name they have thought about.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jake Griffin Woods.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says not missing a beat and Clarke's eyes swell with tears as she looks from Lexa's soft expression to her mother that just like Clarke herself is crying at the homage Lexa is paying to the blonde’s late father.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Welcome to the family Jake Griffin Woods, I can't wait to show you how to make fireworks!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven proclaims proudly as Clarke groans and Raven just shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I'm going to be the coolest aunt ever.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Latina says placing one hand on Lexa's shoulder with a squeeze and Lexa smiles as she turns to Clarke, the blonde’s look is soft and caring, filled with love and admiration, she knows that whatever name Lexa had picked would have fit their son perfectly, if it was a girl the baby would certainly be named after Lexa and her mother, for a boy was trickier because Lexa had always said that she liked the name Augustus and would be a good way to honor Gustus’ memory, and the name Jake is equally fitting.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The morning at the hospital has been a calm one, but outside the nursery room, people are piling up to get a good look at the babies inside and one in specific. Roan and Aden make awed comments on how small the baby is. Anya watches as Gaia all but drools over the glass at the tiny new person of their large family. Emori and Lianna are crying happy tears as Murphy is mumbling something along the lines “he is pretty cute”. Jackson and Miller had gone to Clarke's room with the biggest teddy bear Clarke has seen in her whole life and now are just lingering with everyone else. Harper is holding a pretty excited Jasper Jordan in her arms as Monty tells them all the fun he will have with Jake.</p><p> </p><p>Titus has brought a small plush dog, Lexa might not have had the chance to have a real father, but she will offer her son the chance to have a grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>After the transplant, Titus and Lexa got closer, and the man had surprised everyone with his kind heart, and all but bought Clarke's and Raven’s love in the form of puppies, it seemed that Junior under Caris care had found a mate, and although Caris was surprised, Titus took the opportunity to find a home for the five puppies that Caris’ neighbor suddenly had in her house. Caris kept one for his daughter, and the woman although reluctantly kept one upon her husband's insistent convincing arguments. Titus knew who to give two of the puppies to, one to Lexa and Clarke, the other to Raven and Luna, and kept one for himself as it seemed no one could resist the small golden retriever puppies.</p><p> </p><p>Lincoln and Octavia are lingering next to the glass window, watching the baby sleep as Indra keeps looking fondly at everyone. The recent married couple postponed their honeymoon when Clarke called her friend to tell her that she was in labor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jeez guys, you look like a resistance group protecting their leader.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven says as she comes closer with Luna smiling by her side and Lexa pushing Clarke's wheelchair carefully. Everyone watches as the Sergeant pushes Clarke inside the room and they smile at baby Jake. Clarke picks the baby from the hospital cradle and holds him tightly to her chest; the baby makes small crying noises that Lexa soothes with her soft gentle voice much like she did the entirety of her wife's pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Just look at them.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven says tenderly and Luna chuckles at her side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I gotta say, your ship is probably better than mine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The curly-haired woman says and Raven looks at her and then at Clarke and Lexa again, the blonde doesn't look as tired as the day before and Lexa doesn't look as disheveled they just look happy and radiant and Raven looks at her wife with a quizzical expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What? I might never get Supercorp but at least we still have Clexa.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The detective says as Raven laughs at loud with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, this is our Clexa legacy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>**One month later**</p><p> </p><p>One month later everyone finds themselves packing Redemption’s Bar for a private event, the anniversary of baby's Jake first month. Clarke and Lexa look tired, Jake has been a handful during the nights, but they have been working as a team, allowing both of them to squeeze some rest while Jake is being taken care of. Titus arrives with Abby and Marcus Kane and Clarke smiles as she watches the three of them cooing and holding Jake in turns so everyone can touch the baby at least once. Titus places the baby into Lexa's waiting arms and smiles at her before placing a soft kiss to her head and then the baby's one and walks over to speak with the rest of the people.</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy and Echo arrive a little after and Bellamy all but pulls his girlfriend towards Jake, he makes faces and cute noises and Lexa looks at Echo with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to hold him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I'm fine, actually I'm thirsty, I'm going to find something to drink.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Echo says as Bellamy and Lexa bursts into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I wonder if she ever going to get over her fear of holding a baby?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy says with a shake of his head looking as his girlfriend walks away and then turns to Clarke and Lexa with an expression of conspiracy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know, she admitted that she wants to have kids someday. Not now but maybe in a couple of years, so I reckon that she has to face her fear.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man says with a chuckle and Clarke smiles at him as if they are about to plan an attack.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know what, when Lex and I decide to have a proper date again we're hiring you two to babysit Jake, that will be a good way for her to realize that Jake won't break in her arms.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says as Lexa laughs and Bellamy nods beaming and goes in search of his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone is having a good time, and talking while soft music is playing, the snacks and drinks warming everyone's bellies and souls. Clarke watches as Lexa sings softly to Jake and approaches the woman; Jake's other mother, her wife, and the love of her life. Clarke didn’t think it was possible, but after Jake's arrival, she found herself having even more reasons to appreciate and love Lexa, and the Sergeant sensing Clarke's presence looks up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is everything okay? You said you wanted to beat Marcus in a pool game!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says as Clarke walks towards her and their son. The blonde smiles and leans in to kiss Lexa on the lips and then looks at Jake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I missed you and we both know I won't beat Marcus.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You heard that Jake, mommy missed you and for once she set her stubbornness aside to admit defeat in a challenge.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says as she makes a face at Jake and Clarke shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Although I do miss our baby boy I was talking to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa says and Clarke just kisses her again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke says earnestly and Lexa smiles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you too babe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yo Griffin Woods family, this cake won't eat itself and I would like very much to have a large slice of it before Roan and Bellamy devour the whole thing.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Raven all but shouts as the couple shake their heads but approach the joined tables with their baby still in Lexa's arms. They all sing happy birthday gently and then Raven raises her glass in a toast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“To Clexa’s legacy!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Latina screams with excitement and Clarke looks quizzically at Lexa and then at the other people around the table as Luna laughs and joins her wife.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“To Clexa’s legacy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Sniffs*<br/>May we meet again guys!<br/>*sniffs again and turns away*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>